Filemamanía (Adicciones1)
by nigthmareintheheaven
Summary: Cómo explicar con palabras al deseo de la acción. Él sabía hacerlo; como cautivarme con un simple roce y yo no supe cómo rechazarlo.


Cómo explicar con palabras al deseo de la acción, él sabía hacerlo; como cautivarme con un simple roce y yo no supe cómo rechazarlo.

La primera vez que sucedió habíamos salido con la banda, al estar diseñando su vestuario para el nuevo concierto me encontraba con ellos durante ese ensayo en particular, el primer concierto de la banda. Para distenderse el grupo decidió salir al cine, increíblemente todos pudieron ir lo cual incluía a Adrien obviamente. Pero quién se robó mí atención y algo más no fue el rubio que era quien provocaba la mayoría de mis suspiros sino alguien a quien recientemente conocía con una habilidad que no imaginaba que tuviese.

 _Aún recuerdo cuando el ansia no gobernaba cada uno de mis actos, cuando aún podía afirmar que Adrien era quien reinaba en mis pensamientos y mis sentidos no se volvían locos ante su presencia, cuando aún tenía voluntad propia._ Gorila fue a recoger a Adrien después de la película, una que no recuerdo por mirar las reacciones del rubio, era fascinante ver como cada escena parecía afectarle de una manera diferente. A pedido del caballeroso Adrien su guardaespaldas nos dejó en el barco de Anarka, para el resto de los chicos estaba bien puesto que desde allí sus casas quedaban bastante cerca, pensé en el bien común por lo que no puse queja alguna al respecto, a pesar de que era tarde y tenía casi kilómetro y medio para llegar a mí casa desde ahí. Despedí a Adrien con una sonrisa, ese gesto bobo que solía adornar mis labios en su presencia, ignorando la mirada fija de alguien a mí alrededor.

—Creo que es hora de irme —Informe cuando la limosina estuvo lo suficientemente lejos—.

—Sabes que a mamá no le molestaría que te quedarás —Dijo Juleka tomando mí hombro—.

—Déjala Juls, si Adrien no está a ella no le importa nuestra compañía —La voz enfadada de Luka me tomo por sorpresa—.

Caminé hacia él quien se encontraba recostado en una reposera con la guitarra sobre sí, repasaba sus dedos por las cuerdas de manera automática pero haciendo que una dulce melodía saliese de esta, me senté a su lado y lo miré con una sonrisa; —No seas así, sabes que me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, es solo que esta noche tengo un horario que cumplir.

Podía sentir las miradas de todos a nuestro alrededor sobre nosotros, era obvio que todos querían saber el tipo de relación que teníamos con él, más yo no podía responder a eso cuando no era claro para mí. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí todo el tiempo y de vez en cuando él soltaba un comentario cargado de enfado o cansancio y yo no sabría cómo responder a ello sino con dulzura. Luka tomó asiento a mí lado, dejando su guitarra a un lado, su ceño fruncido desapareció tras una cálida sonrisa; —Si ese es el caso, déjame acompañarte Ma-Ma-Marinette…

Sonreí, ya no había manera que me enojara por tal tontería; —Sería un gusto Lu-Luka.

Me despedí de los chicos mientras Luka me esperaba recargado en un velador que se encontraba empotrado en la calle. Caminamos en tranquilidad mientras hacia algún que otro comentario sobre mis canciones favoritas de Jagged. Luka frunció el ceño cuando intenté comentar algo sobre la película, más lo único que recordaba al igual que ahora eran las reacciones de Adrien, no hablamos por casi la mitad del camino después de eso. El silencio no era cómodo como al que estábamos acostumbrados, por ello decidí que el viaje había terminado, faltaban a penas unas cuadras más para llegar a mí hogar después de todo.

—Desde aquí puedo seguir sola —Transmití a Luka deteniendo el paso—.

Él me tomó del brazo obligándome a caminar —Te dejaré en la puerta de TU casa, no en medio de un parque —Estaba disgustado tanto que el sentimiento se oía a través de su voz—.

—No tienes porque… —Me miró con los ojos cargados de un dolor que no supe interpretar, más luego sonrió con amplitud—. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Luka cerro los dedos fuertemente en mí mano obligándome a caminar en dirección contraria a la que estábamos tomando. Tomó mis manos con solo una de las suyas, recordándome la diferencia de tamaño de nuestros cuerpos, admito que primeramente estaba asustada, él nunca había actuado de tal manera, no era la primera vez que caminábamos juntos en la noche sin embargo una parte de mí deseaba saber que acontecería luego. En medio de la arboleda, la única luz iluminándonos pertenecía a la luna, levantó mis manos sobre mí cabeza, se acercó, mí respiración y latidos se tornaron erráticos. Luka era definitivamente un chico apuesto; me miraba con tal intensidad que creí iba a romperme. Me acorraló con su cuerpo contra el tronco del árbol, repaso mis labios con la yema de sus dedos haciendo que cada parte de mí cuerpo reaccionara a ese simple tacto, acercó su rostro hasta que nuestras narices chocaron y fue su lengua la que humedeció mis labios. Mí mente se puso en blanco; en cuanto recupere algo de cordura él había soltado mis manos, en cambio las suyas estaban posicionadas en el tronco y mí abdomen respectivamente, mí espalda contra el tronco producía algo de dolor más mientras con habilidad él me degustaba no tenía tiempo para pensar en algo más. Su lengua recorrió el interior de mí boca, sus labios me reclamaron como suya. Hasta entonces no había notado que también estaba tomando de él, su beso era correspondido y mis manos se situaban en sí cuello. No entendí que diablos pasaba hasta que él se separó de mí.

—Eso fue increíble Marinette.

Lo siguiente que supe de ese día es que estaba en mí cuarto simulando que mis dedos eran sus labios y con unas irremediables ganas de besarlo otra vez.

Esa no fue ni de lejos la ultima vez que aquello sucedió, como dije solo fue la primera; sin importar el momento o el lugar si Luka y yo nos encontrábamos debíamos tener una sesión de besos, misma que parecía nunca ser suficiente. Ansiaba en todo momento esa boca, si él no estaba quería verlo y si estaba presente no podía siquiera pensar en otra cosa. Si movía sus labios al hablar, si sonreía, si hacía alguna mueca, no había manera de que sacase mis ojos de esas finas porciones de piel que adornaban su rostro y en cuanto él lo notaba jugaba con el piercing en su lengua invitándome a hacer lo que nos salía mejor.

Una de las tantas veces memorables nos encontrábamos en la escuela; él tomó mí muñeca para adentrarme en un salón vacio, posiciono sus manos en mí cintura y obligándome a caminar de espaldas comenzó a besarme de manera desordenada y desesperada como si con esa acción estuviese pidiéndome más. Obviamente no tomó en cuenta mí torpeza y yo quise olvidarme de ella sin embargo para nuestro fastidio el camino en reversa termino cuando resbalé quedando sentada en una de las sillas, él también cayó, solo que quedó de rodillas entre mis piernas, poco importo aquello para nuestro cometido y en lugar de reír o burlarnos de la situación aprovechamos el infortunado accidente ya que este nos había dejado a alturas similares; nunca antes había tenido esta oportunidad, la de ver a Luka directamente a los ojos, mostrándome que nunca alcanzarían las palabras para describir la belleza de estos. El devoró devoro mis labios a su placer, aunque honestamente yo tampoco me negaba. Sus labios y la manera dominante que tenía de hacerlo hacían temblar cada parte de mí. Nunca hablábamos, nunca íbamos más allá y luego de tomarnos nuestro tiempo en esa actividad volvíamos a ser los mismos de antes, aquello aunque extraño no me molestaba aún quería creer que amaba a Adrien Agreste y que toda esta actividad extra con Luka era un entrenamiento, todavía tenía algún pensamiento para con el modelo.

Luka fingia enseñarme a tocar la guitarra cuando estábamos en su camarote, cuando en realidad estábamos acostados en su cama poseyendo los labios del otro como si se tratase del néctar de la vida, a Anarka y Juleka no parecía molestarles mí presencia por lo cual poco les preocupaba lo que pasará tras compuerta cerrada, _él era un hábil besador y yo una principiante dispuesta a tomar todo lo que pudiese enseñarme._

En el centro comercial, me adentraba con él en un vestidor, sentada sobre su regazo exploraba todo aquello que el interior de su boca podría brindarme, mí legua jugueteaba con el metálico elemento en la suya, robaba mí éxtasis en suspiros incontrolables, mientras él recorría con sus dedos las perlas de mí columna haciendo que de mí salieran nuevas notas que él devoraba cual lobo hambriento. Mis labios siempre se encontraban rojos e hinchados, intentaba cubrirlos sintiendo que cualquiera sabría de que hacíamos allí, a Luka no le importaba que lo supieran, había intentado más de una vez que quitase mis manos de mí boca cuando terminábamos nuestra sesión diaria de besos.

—Tus labios se ven hermosos en este momento, no deberías cubrirlos —Dijo esa vez al cruzar las puertas de entrada del centro comercial—.

—¡Basta Luka!, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo supiera?

Sus labios se fruncieron y me dedico una mirada no tan amigable; —¿Y qué si lo supiesen?, A nadie más que a ti le importa eso, pero claro no sea cosa que tú adorado Agreste sepa lo insaciables que son esos —Tocando mis labios—. Cuando se encuentran con estos —Tocando los suyos—. Sabés que, vamos a preguntarle.

Luka me arrastró hacia un callejón donde un póster tamaño real de Adrien se presentaba ante nosotros, Luka se recargo en este dejando a mí vista los ojos verdes de Adrien, mientras tomaba mí cintura atrayéndome a él, beso mis labios con anhelo, furia, deseo y desenfreno, dejándome jadeante y deseosa de más.

—Luka… —Mencione su nombre más él ya se había alejado de mí—.

—Ve con tu niño bonito, Marinette.

No volví a verlo después de aquello, Luka no entendía el sentimiento de estar en falta, el que cada día que pasase yo no dejaba de sentirme como si estuviera traicionando a alguien, más no podía dejar de hacerlo, deseaba los labios y la forma de besar de él tanto que mí cuerpo llegaba a temblar si no obtenía mí buena ración de los labios del Couffaine mayor. Recordé como aparecía en su bote cuando sabía él estaría solo, para degustar su sabor a prohibido y si tenía que hacer algo con Juleka sería él quien me encerrarse en su habitación y me dejara extasiada. El tiempo no bastaba, los lugares no sobraban y cada vez necesitaba más de él; para calmarme, para concentrarme, para inspirarme, hasta para leer un libro, para cualquier acción que quisiera realizar necesitaba de los labios de Luka como si estos se tratasen de alguna extraña droga. Una a la que me había vuelto completamente adicta, y ahora me encontraba en abstinencia, no había vuelto a verlo después de aquello, no lograba conciliar el sueño, mí inspiración se había ido por el caño y siquiera si podía escuchar los primeros segundos de una canción de Jagged Stone para que estas nuevas tasas me llevasen a vividos recuerdos donde poseiamos los labios del otro con el hambre de un recién nacido.

Transcurrieron dos semanas sin poder verlo, mismo tiempo en que mí raciocinio se fue por un tubo. En el que cada faccion de Luka me atormentaba, temblaba ante la sola mención de su nombre, mis dedos picaban por el recuerdo de sus cabello entre estos, el calor de mí cuerpo no parecía bastar para mantenerme alerta, seguía deseando ser besada por él, lo cual me llevo a creer que tal vez todo aquello se fuera si tan solo consiguiera otros labios que me lleven al éxtasis como lo habían logrado los suyos, _quise creerlo más no noté el garrafal error que había cometido._ Los labios de Chat Noir eran suaves y delicados, más no eran capaces de saciarme, los de Nath eran finos e inexpertos, y los de Adrien familiares extrañamente e insípidos. Ladybug había besado mucho esa semana, gracias a Hawk moth pude culpar a un akuma besador, más aquello solo fue creíble para los tres incautos. Con ese acto transcurrieron tres semanas desde que no podía encontrarme con él ya que por lo que me anoticio Juleka; él no se encontraba en París.

 _Ningún par de labios me era suficiente, ninguna manera de besar era como la suya_ , necesitaba poseer sus labios ahora mismo si era posible y mientras veía las celebraciones del día del beso vino a mí un nada grato pensamiento, _¿Si él estaba haciendo lo mismo con otra chica?_ Mí sangre hirvió dentro de mí y descubrí un nuevo sentimiento que desconocía; _Celos_ y no de esos que pude haber sentido por Adrien alguna vez, eran como un poderoso veneno que recorría mis venas a la velocidad de la luz, no reconocí la furia líquida corriendo a través de mí sino hasta que un akuma se presentó en mi ventana, respire hondo trate de volver en mis sentidos más no pude hacerlo sino hasta pesar en él; su apacible mirada, sus diversas sonrisas y al sonreír tambien ante el recuerdo el akuma desapareció, con ese suceso llegué a la conclusión de que _Luka me gustaba,_ no solo por sus labios. Fue terrible no haberlo notado antes, no habérselo dicho o haber establecido una relación más que _«compañeros de besos». Quería que él y sus caprichosos labios solo sean míos_ , así como los míos solo podían ser saciados por los suyos… _los míos solo ansiaban ser suyos_.

Mí teléfono sonó momentos después; —Hola Mari —la animada voz de Juleka llegó a mis oídos—.

—¡Hola! —Contesté con demasiado entusiasmo, en verdad quería noticias sobre su hermano—.

—¿Estás bien?

—Algo distraída… nada de que preocuparse. ¿Y tú?.

—¡Feliz!, Luka finalmente regresa hoy —Sus palabras pusieron a brincar mí corazón—. Y ya que tú y él son tan buenos amigos me preguntaba si querías venir a cenar esta noche.

—Cuenta conmigo Juleka, estaré ahí cerca de las ocho, si te parece.

—Claro, tal vez deberías avisarle a tus padres y quedarte está noche.

Mí corazón cantaba de la emoción —Si, será lo mejor. Nos vemos luego.

—Hasta más tarde.

Mis padres aceptaron, aludiendo que era la primera vez en semanas que lucía una sonrisa real, y yo aunque era un manojo de nervios logré verme lo suficientemente decente; un jean ajustado en color negro y una blusa de tiras color hueso, sobre esto una campera de cuero roja que me había regalado Alya mí pasado cumpleaños, solté mí cabello para que esté cayera en ondas por mis hombros y opté por no ponerme maquillaje por miedo a parecer un payaso, para prevenir a mí torpeza también rechacé la idea de usar tacones. Caminé con todo mí nerviosismo hacia el barco, cuidando que mí aspecto se vea lo suficientemente bien para que no se note la prisa que tome para llegar allí. Cuando atravesé la puerta Juleka sonrió, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la cocina donde su madre no daba a basto con la cena. Tomé un delantal y me dispuse a ayudarla, Luka no llego sino hasta dos minutos antes de poner la cena sobre la mesa y cuando lo hizo no vino solo. Una voluptuosa rubia se refugiaba bajo su brazo, mí corazón se vio atravesado por un hierro caliente en cuanto lo ví sonreírle, lo _necesitaba mío más había llegado a esta determinación demasiado tarde,_ no quise saber la historia, más aún así me senté a la mesa, él no había hecho mas que saludarme a la distancia. Aproveche un mensaje de Alya para fingir que mis padres me necesitaban, mí presentación con Nicole también fue mí despedida y pese a todos los " _Espera_ " por parte de Juleka y Anarka no detuve mí correr sino hasta que mis pulmones no dieron más de sí, que fue a dos calles de mí casa.

—Corres rápido —Oí su voz detrás de mí—. Sin embargo mí altura me hace más ágil en eso.

—¿Luka…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Crees que dejaría que te vayas así en medio de la noche?

Lo vi frente a mí con la respiración agitada y no pude con esa imagen necesitaba que se alejase; —No tengo tiempo Luka, debes volver a tu fiesta con _tu invitada_. —No pude evitar el tono mordaz en que las últimas dos palabas abandonaron mis labios—.

—¿Perdón?... Ese tono…

—Luka, en verdad estoy bien, vete.

Él tomó mí brazo y me giró para que lo viese. El color de sus ojos me sorprendió, observé cada fraccion de estos hasta que fue demasiado para mí por lo que desvíe mí mirada, él tomó mí barbilla; —Ya no miras mis labios —Afirmo con algo de calma—.

—Luka, vete —Repeti una vez mas—. Mis padres me esperan y a ti también están esperándote, no le hagas esto a quienes te extrañaron tanto.

— ¿No me deseas más Marinette? —Cambio de tema repasando sus labios con su pulgar, como si buscase tentarme—.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que se desvaneciera de esa manera, más él siguió allí al abrirlos aún esperando mí respuesta, tragué en seco antes de afirmar y vi su rostro decaer ante esto, por ello me arme de valor para darle una respuesta correcta; —Aun más que antes.

El cerró los ojos y se apartó de mí; —Ya no puedo seguir con esto... Sin embargo puedo darte un último beso si lo deseas.

Sus palabras me dolieron más de lo que podía manejar, una lágrima rodó por mí mejilla al negarme; —Ve con tu novia Luka.

Su mirada me confundió, más él negó varias veces; —Nicole no es mí novia, solo es una amiga de la infancia, es más ella tiene novio, mismo que me pidió la cuide hasta que él llegué. ¿Ahora que lo sabes quieres un último beso?

Negué caminado hacia él; —No puedo manejar un último beso —Admití con la voz entrecortada, tomándome de su campera—. No quiero un último beso, pero si un primero.

Él me miró confundido, me alejó de él y peinó hacia atrás su cabellera; —Ya nos dimos muchos besos Mari, no hay manera que este sea el primero —Acercando sus labios a los míos y lo detuve antes de concretar su acción—.

—¡Escúchame Luka! —Pedí alejándome unos pasos de él—. Yo, te extrañe e hice un montón de cosas estúpidas para compensar tu ausencia —Mire su rostro confundido y atento a la vez—. No me arrepiento de ello, aunque debería hacerlo, sin embargo todo lo que pasó en tu ausencia me hizo llegar a esta conclusión… estoy divagando porqué nunca he hecho esto...

Luka tomó mí cintura acercándome a él, acomodo mí cabello hacia atrás y beso mí cuello dejándome sin habla, me acorraló contra una pared y perdí mí voluntad, hasta que la reuní para apartarlo no antes de que dejará mí piel marcada; —Sé lo que quieres decir

Lo detuve otra vez intentando terminar mí confesión; —No lo sabés, yo…

Luka finalmente se apartó, su cuerpo temblaba como si hubiese sido atacado por una ventisca, su mirada estaba cargada de dolor parecía como si hubiese perdido la guerra; —Amas a Adrien Agreste, lo sé. Todo este tiempo fue en vano, el que amarás mis besos no importaría si no me amabas. ¡Por eso no viniste tras de mí cuando te deje en ese lugar!.

 _¿Luka quería que lo persiguiera?_ Aquella pregunta me daba fuerzas para continuar mi cometido; —Estaba confundida, por eso no fui tras de ti —Vi el miedo en su mirada, mismo que sin duda debía reflejar la mía, el mismo que hacía que Luka dudará de sí en este momento—. No amo a Adrien —Dije con firmeza acercando mí mano a su rostro—. Y no es cierto que no te ame.

—¡No sabes lo que dices! —Refutó este alejándose—.

Tomé su mano y lo obligue a mirarme, a tocar mí mejilla a sentir a esa lágrima que ahora la recorría; —Cuando te fuiste noté que moriría de celos si besaras a otra chica ¿Por qué crees que huí del barco?... ¿Quierés una pista? Yo quería ser quien estuviese en tus brazos.

—No me mientes, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó con inseguridad, misma que encontré adorable—.

Sonreí; —Nunca —Tomando su rostro entre mis manos—. Quiero ser la única a la que beses, la única a la que abraces, la única capaz de hacerte sonre… —Fui interrumpida por los labios de Luka sobre los míos, la sensación de estar completa me alegró y sorprendió a la vez—.

—No voy a dejar que nadie se te acerque… eres mía Mari, solo mía.

Enrede mis brazos en su cuello, profundizando el beso mientras él me retenía contra sí con fuerza; —Funciona de igual manera para ti… Eres solo mío Luka Couffaine.

Seguimos besándonos, abrazándonos y demostrándonos nuestro amor unos minutos más, él abrazo mí cintura mientras caminábamos, susurrándome palabras de amor al oído, quienes nos esperaban sonrieron al vernos, Luka beso mí cabeza; —Nicole, mamá, Juls... Esta es mí novia —Enrojecí ante sus palabras más no lo negué, me abrace fuerte a su costado y no volví a separarme de él—.

Esa fue la primer noche que dormí en la cama de Luka, rindiéndome a Morfeo mientras me cobijaba en sus brazos y cubría con sus besos, no había un solo lugar en el que quisiera estar que este; mientras me besara y siguiera susurrándome lo bello que sería el mundo mientras estemos juntos. Y quería creer en él, creer que aunque comencé siendo adicta a sus besos ahora era adicta completamente a él.

* * *

 ** _La palabra FILEMAMANÍA es de raices griegas y significa «Deseo incontrolable por dar besos»._**

 ** _Sus componentes léxicos son PHILEMA «Que significa BESO» y MANÍA «Que significa; FURIA, RABIA EXCITACIÓN, LOCURA»._**


End file.
